


Premiere|| J. Ransone

by CloudyCosmos



Category: Actor RPF, James Ransone - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyCosmos/pseuds/CloudyCosmos
Relationships: James Ransone/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Premiere|| J. Ransone

It has been a long night. You and James were at the premiere for It Chapter Two and you were teasing him all night long. You would whisper in his ear, stroke him under the table and gently tease him during the entire premiere.

During the after-party, you saw James sitting at a table striking up a conversation with Bill, Jay, and Jessica. You walked over to the group, sat in James’ lap and shifted a little to get ‘comfortable". He grabs your hips to stop you and growls a little in your ear. You smirk knowingly as he clears his throat.

“So Y/N, how are you?” Jessica asked sipping her champagne. “I’m alright. Just relishing in the movie still. It was so good. I’m proud of you guys!” You shift against James feeling him throb underneath you. The smile on your face doesn’t leave when a strangled groan left his lips.

You keep up the conversation with the group and James buts in every few minutes. You don’t let up your teasing though. Every few seconds, you’d shift or make a comment or just do something flat out sexy. James tries his absolute best to not take you on the table in front of his friends and the kids, but it was difficult.

His hands trialed to your highs as you spoke to the group. Thank god the table covered your lower halves. His warm hands draw invisible patterns on your thighs. You allow his hands to continue their ascent until they reached your naked pussy.

“You fucking dirty girl. No panties at my premiere? You should be ashamed of yourself.“ James growled in your ear as he rubbed your clit. You stifled your moan so the group wouldn’t catch on to what’s happening under the table. “ Can we please go home now daddy,” you whined into his ear. You could feel him twitch underneath you from the nickname.

James decides that it’s time to go, you all say goodbye to the cast and head to the limo waiting out front. You both get into the limo and as soon as y’all get in James’s hands go directly to grabbing and caressing while he was leaving little kisses on your neck.

You arrived at your hotel. James rushes you both inside and into the elevator. You push the button to your floor and smile your aroused lover."You fucking bitch.” He groans in my ear as I wrap my arms around his neck. His eyes were dark and full of lust when he said, “You’re such a dirty little slut, you can’t go one minute without craving my cock.”

You smile as he kisses you and pins you against the elevator wall. James grabs your thigh and hikes it up on his hip. "You fucking whore. All wet for daddy. Fucking teasing me in front of my friends. You’re fucking disgusting.” He practically spat in your face. You couldn’t wait for the elevator to get to the floor the room was on when the doors opened James rushed you to the room, opened the door picked you up and threw you on the bed.

“You know dirty sluts like you need to be spanked right?” he knew the answer to that but he wanted to hear you say it. You nodded but that wasn’t good enough, he wanted a verbal answer, he grabbed your face and pulled you close to him, “Answer cockslut.” he demanded.

“Yes, daddy.” You practically purr underneath him. James turns on your hands and knees. He gets off the bed and takes his belt off. “Count, slut.” He growls before he whips your ass. “One, sir.” You moan. After the tenth spank, you practically could the sheets underneath you become soaked with your own juices.

James could see the mess you made and said with a smirk “Of course a whore like you would be fucking soaking after being spanked.” He gets back on the bed and has you on your back now, “Spread your legs princess.“ James said in a deep tone.

You did as you were told and his hand went straight to rubbing your clit. “Daddy please, I want more.” You begged. “Aww baby your so pretty when you begged.” James pushed two fingers into your dripping cunt he felt you clench and pulse around his fingers.

He pulled his fingers out your pussy and sucked his fingers clean, “You taste so good, princess.”James hummed. James pulled his pants and boxers down discarding it somewhere in the room. “Cmon baby girl ass up at the edge of the bed.” You complied and went into the position.

James walked up behind you and pumped his throbbing cock at the sight of your wet pussy. He lined himself up with your entrance and plunged into you. He began thrusting in and out of your pussy growling at the feeling of your walls clenching around him. “Fuck princess you always take my cock so well.”

You couldn’t respond to his words and the feeling of him inside you made you lose any type of sense you had left. James brought his hand to your throat and choked you, “Whose pussy is this baby girl.”James growled in your ear. You let out a strangled moan and said: “It’s yours, daddy, it’s your pussy.” 

You could feel yourself on the brink of coming and you could tell James was too due to his thrust becoming sloppier and sloppier. “Daddy’s gonna cum, cum with me princess, ok?”James grunted not slowing his pace. “Ok.” you moaned. You felt James twitching in you and coming as you came around his cock. James pulled out of you and y’all cuddled up next to each other. 

James got up to run a bath for the both of you, he came back to pick you up and put you in the bath. After y’all finished up in the bath you went back to bed and snuggled up under the covers.“You did a great job baby, you make me so proud.” James cooed. “ I love you so much, baby.” “I love you too James.” after saying that you kissed his cheek and put your head back on his chest. You both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
